1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing in a portable terminal into which a digital image can be inputted, and storing of a movable image or a still (stationary) image, and further a technique for effecting sending and receiving of an image through a communication circuit.
2. Related Background Art
Apparatuses into which a digital image can be inputted are already known.
However, when a moving image is recorded, a memory having large capacity is required, which makes compactness of the apparatus difficult.
On the other hand, in an apparatus having small memory capacity, for example, in a portable terminal, only a moving image for short time (for example, 30 seconds) can be recorded.
An object of the present invention is to permit recording of a desired moving image regardless whether memory capacity is great or small.
Another object of the present invention is to positively store an inputted image in a memory.
The other object of the present invention is to properly transmit an image between a plurality of information processing apparatuses interconnected through communication circuits.